Iron Wolf
by peoplesuckbeadragon
Summary: My first ever fanfiction. Gajeel feels as if a part of him is missing despite the love of his nakama and guild. When a mysterious girl with the ears and tail of a wolf shows up, he instantly feels a pull towards her. Vex Knight is a troubled young woman. She is hiding her true power, and after her guild finds out, will they still welcome her back? Will Gajeel? I suck at summariesXP
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Wolf**

It was another lively day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were brawling as usual causing a huge ruckus. Lucy and Levy were discussing Lucy's novel and other books. Erza was preparing to pummel Natsu and Gray as Elfman decided to join in on their "manly" fun. Mirajane was chatting with Cana and Laxus as Master Markarov sat cross legged on the bar counter. Wendy, Charlie, Happy, and Romeo were all playing much to the enjoyment of the other guild members. The only guild member not currently enjoying the calm but lively atmosphere was one particular iron dragon-slayer. Gajeel was brooding in a shaded corner of the guild, scowling at the antics of his fellow guild-mates. He still wasn't used to the upbeat, happy atmosphere of Fairy Tail. But more than that, it felt as though something was missing from him. Ever sense the disbandment of Phantom Lord he felt as if a piece of him was missing. The hole filled a bit when he joined Fairy Tail, but despite the new nakama he had gained a part of him still felt empty. Gajeel took a deep breath in, preparing to sigh, but it caught in his throat as an unfamiliar scent caught him off guard. Seeing his sudden change in stature Lily looked at him questioningly.

"What's up Gajeel?" The cat flew up onto the dragon-slayer's shoulder.

"Can you smell that?" Lily sniffed questioningly, his nose scrunching up as he caught the unfamiliar scent as well.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but it smells dangerous. I can sense the power comin' this way." He turned his head towards where Erza had Natsu in a headlock. "Hey Salamander! Do you recognize the scent comin' this way?" Upon hearing Gajeel's shout Erza released Natsu who then proceeded to smell the air. His face contorted as he caught the scent.

"What the Hell is that? I've never smelled anything like that, and it's getting stronger." As Natsu said this the entire guild turned to look at the giant double doors at the front of the guild. They could all feel the dangerous level of power getting closer to Fairy Tail.

"This level of magical energy is greater than Erza and Mystogen combined!" Laxus muttered in disbelief. The power and scent were almost palpable at this point and as the guild fell silent, the doors swung open. Standing in the doorway was a figure wearing a dark purple cloak concealing their body, the hood covering their face. The figure seemed to be only just above five feet tall, but the power emanating from them was that of a being a hundred times their size. No one spoke as the figure began to walk forward. The sound of chunky leather boots echoed throughout the silent guild as the stranger approached the bar, stopping only two feet in front of where the Master was perched. The Master looked up at the stranger, regarding them silently.

Finally he seemed to have completed his assessment of the person in front of him. "A new recruit?" He asked in a monotone voice, his expression one of suspicion. The guild was rapt with anticipation wondering what the stranger would reply.

"Actually, Master. I'm more of an old member returning home." At the sound of a melodic female voice the entire guild expressed surprise. Markarov looked surprised as well, cocking his head to try and peer under the hood.

"Who might you be then?" At this question the stranger reached out and took hold of her cloak, before flinging it into the air in one swift motion. As the fabric fluttered to the ground all eyes locked onto the revealed form that had been hidden beneath it. Audible gasps filled the guild. There standing confidently in front of the Master, was a young woman. What had drawn the gasps however, was the dog like black ears atop her head and the long black and white fox-like tail swishing behind her. Her dark black hair was spiky and wild ending just below her elbows. A single thin braid adorned the right side, three feathers tied to its end, one silver, one purple, one teal. Though she was not tall she was built like a true athlete. Her black corset like top revealed a toned hard stomach, her cutoff jean shorts showed off her powerful legs. The heavy steel toed black boots hugged her calves and showed the clearly defined shape of them. Her arms were both exposed showing the rigid toned muscle that slightly rippled as she shifted one arm to her hip. Said arm was adorned by a strange tattoo that was black in color and resembled translucent flames or shadows climbing from her wrist to her forearm. Besides the obvious strength of her body she was also breathtakingly beautiful. Her hips were round but firm, her skin a nice olive shade. Her chest while not as ample as Lucy's was still something to be proud of. Her eyes were animalistic and were the brightest shade of turquoise that they seemed to glow slightly. Her lips were full and slightly pouty, her nose was slightly upturned with a slight dusting of freckles across it. Her jaw was angled softly with high cheekbones and think expressive brows. As he looked at the strange girl, Gajeel felt something inside of him click.

"Do you recognize me Gramps?" The girl's sassy tone seemed to snap everyone back to thinking properly. Markarov stared at her with what looked to be shock or surprise. He stood up on the counter and crossed his arms in thought.

"It's not possible that you could be...?"

"Oh but I am. It's been awhile hasn't it Gramps?" It was at this moment that Natsu decided to butt in.

"Hey Gramps! Who the Hell is this person?" A murmur of agreement came from the guild. Markarov ignored them and continued staring at the girl before him. He finally seemed to realize something and his head snapped erect.

"Show me your guild mark." The girl smirked and lifted the hand covering her hip. It revealed a Fairy Tail guild mark, emblazoned on her hip bone in shining silver. "So it is you. I must say I was not expecting you to ever show your face here again after the last time." Her smirk widened.

"I had a bargain to fulfill. As you well know."

"And has it been fulfilled?" The girls smirk lessened. Her eyes suddenly darkening.

"The magic has been mastered."

"And as for the second part of the bargain?" Master stared at the girl hard as if scanning for any hint of dishonesty. The girl stared back unwaveringly.

"The demon has been contained." At that the master lowered his head in contemplation before speaking once again.

"EVERYONE!" Every person in the room jumped at Markarov's boisterous tone. "This girl is no stranger to this guild, however she is a stranger to almost all of you. Mira, Erza, Laxus you should all have a vague memory of her from when you were young. She joined Fairy Tail when she was thirteen, when Erza was only just beginning her training. The reason she does not look older than Erza is due to a similar circumstance as what happened to Natsu's team on that god forsaken island. She was sent on a mission, the information about I will not disclose, but she has returned here successful. Now listen to her as she introduces herself you brats!" As the attention of the room once again fell on her the girl turned to look at the crowded room.

"My name is Vex Knight." Erza, Mira, and Laxus all gasped as looks of recognition crossed their faces. "The magic I use most often is known as wolf-slayer magic and yes the ears and tail I bear are that of a wolf. I am not human but I am not an animal, I am simply something else." She paused scanning the crowd of faces, her eyes suddenly locked with Gajeel's and in that second it was as if he had received a powerful flick to his forehead. As quick as it came it was gone and he looked back up to see her gaze had shifted away. She sucked in a deep breath that seemed slightly shaky. "It's good to be back." That final admission warranted an uproarious cheer from the guild members and soon her figure was swallowed by the crowd of faries.

Vex POV

I wasn't expecting the welcoming I got. As soon as I finished my speech I was overwhelmed by the cheers and welcoming embraces of the many guild members. I could tell Markarov was watching me carefully, I honestly couldn't hold it against him to be wary. His trust is something I would still have to earn back of that I was sure. What had also caught my by surprise was the fact that three dragon-slayers were all members of this guild. I could smell the fire and sky magic closest to me coming from a boy with pink hair yelling about how he wants to challenge me, and a young blue haired girl smiling up at me and offering to shake my hand. Of course I obliged, even I have a weak spot for adorable kids. The scent of the third dragon-slayer caught me a little off guard though. I caught his scent as soon as I entered Magnolia. The smell of iron and pine, similar to the smell of the jagged Ore Mountains to the North. When I met his gaze earlier I had felt a strange surge of my magic power leave my body and enter his. Makes me curious as to what type of vision he will have because of it, one of the possible future or definite future. My magics unpredictability is still an issue for me a times, even after years of training.

As the crowd around me dispersed, most of the people going to drink and celebrate, I sensed the approach of a familiar magic user. I turned to see Erza studying me intently. I smiled, seeing how certain aspects of her had not changed.

"Hello there Ketchup Head." At my snickered nickname the entire guild went silent. Everyone seemed to suddenly look very afraid, not of me, but of Erza. I wonder why? Erza looked a little shocked at the nickname, her expression slightly comical. But then her face relaxed and she smiled genuinely at me.

"It has been quite a long time since I have been called that." Suddenly I was picked up and wrapped in a bone crushing Erza hug. "Dear Vex it has been far too long my friend!" She twirled me around before finally releasing me, allowing me to breath again. Everyone in the room seemed to have their jaws on the floor, what was the big deal? As Erza smacked me on the back I noticed Mira and Laxus walking towards us.

"Hey looks like Lightening Bug and Miss Sass are all grown up too!" I grinned as the same shocked expression Erza had had appeared on their faces, again the guild got really quiet. Mira was the first to speak.

"Vex it really is you isn't it. It really has been too long!" Mira took my hands in hers and grasped them firmly.

"Yeah I've missed you my twisted sister in crime, still scaring the boys to death?"

"Oh dear no, I'm afraid that is Erza's hobby now." At that we both laughed, Erza simply huffed mumbling about how if she weren't scary the guild would be in shambles. As Mira released my hands I found my head suddenly being turned upwards by a hand on my chin. I looked up and met eyes with Laxus who was studying my face intently.

"What's the matter Lightening Bug, ya still have trouble knowing what to say to girls?" At my remark his face turned tomato red and he jerked his hand from my chin.

"I forgot how much you used to annoy me. Couldn't you have stayed far away just a bit longer Vex?" Laxus huffed and crossed his arms suddenly looking bored of the whole ordeal.

"Oh don't go trying to act all cool now Laxus. We both know if it hadn't been for me you would never have found your awesome taste in music." At this Laxus smirked slightly.

"I guess I do owe you for that." The four of us laughed and I noticed from the corner of my eye that everyone else was still staring at us. I shrugged it off though, I'm sure I'd figure out the reason soon enough.

"So, what class of mage have you guys achieved while I've been gone?" The three of them all looked at each other before turning back to me, all of them wearing a smug grin.

"We are all S-class mages now actually." As Erza spoke I could feel how proud and cocky they all were telling me this. Guess I might as well remind them of something.

"Wow I'm proud of you guys! So which one of you beat my record?" At the sudden deadpan looks they gave me I smirked. I even heard Gramps snicker from back at the bar.

"U-um well we all trained very hard to get strong enough to pass the S-class trials so it took a bit more time than it did for you." Erza avoided looking me in the eye and I resisted the urge to giggle.

"So you mean you all actually had to take the S-class exams? Wow I'm glad the magic council just let me bypass that whole ordeal." After I said that I heard a shout before the fire dragon-slayer landed directly in front of me.

"What do you mean the magic council let you bypass the S-class exams? Just what class are you?" I smirked up at his curious and excited expression.

"I reached S-class just before turning fourteen. But I'm now a very unique class of mage." Everyone except Erza, Mira, and Laxus started firing off questions and talking excitedly all at once.

"So what class are you exactly then?" Pinky asked me again, seeming even more excited.

"I'm an SS class mage, a Special S-class mage. Because my powers are too unique and too unpredictable to put into a normal category."

"That's so cool! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Pinky pointed at his chest with his thumb. "Will you join my team?" I sputtered a bit at the sudden proposal looking at Erza to see if this guy was serious. Erza smiled and nodded at me.

"Go ahead Vex, I'm a part of team Natsu as well and so are several others I think you'd get along with." Erza encouraged me but I knew I couldn't fully except. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry but, I'll have to decline for now. I want to get back into life as a guild member slowly for a bit." Natsu's face turned into a look of pure disappointment. I thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "Tell you what, the Grand Magic Games are coming up again in about two months. If after you see how I fight and what I'm like in battle you still want me to join your team, then I will. Deal?"

"Alright deal!" He shook my hand but instead of letting go he started dragging me towards a table of other mages saying he wanted to introduce me to my future teammates and nakama. "Alright guys this is Vex so introduce yourselves!"

"Hi Vex my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I'm a celestial mage." The peppy blonde was the first to speak up, she seems like a good hearted person.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage." The black haired guy with slightly drooping eyes offered a lazy smile.

"Um, you know you're naked right?"

"God dammit!"

"Hi Miss Vex I'm Wendy a sky dragon-slayer! And this is Charlie!" The little blue haired girl who shook my hand earlier smiled sweetly at me while introducing her white exceed. The cat barely offered me a second glance.

"And I'm Natsu a fire dragon-slayer!" I giggled as he pumped a flaming fist into the air.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"And these are some of our nakama who are on teams of their own." Natsu said pointing to the others gathered at the table.

"I'm Cana, if you ever want a reading or to go drinking then I'm your girl."

"Hello Vex, I'm Levy and I'd love to chat with you about your wolfy-ness sometime if you don't mind."

"Juvia is Juvia and Gray-sama is Juvia's! It is nice to meet Vex."

"Aye- I'm Happy and Natsu is my best friend!" The little blue exceed flew up close to my face. "You're prrreeeetttyy!" I blushed a little as the cat hugged my head and nuzzled my face.

"And you're cuuuuttte!" I cooed cuddling the soft little guy.

"Hey metal head! Get your ass over hear and come meet Vex!" Natsu shouted across the room at the iron dragon-slayer I had locked eyes with earlier. He pushed off from the wall and began making his way towards us, a black exceed flying just ahead of him. The flying cat reached us first and like Happy flew right in front of my face to inspect me.

"So you're Vex huh? I'm Pantherlily. Happy's right you are pretty, isn't she Gajeel?" The black cat shot a wry smile back towards the iron dragon-slayer. As said slayer stepped closer I found myself looking almost straight up at him. He's freakin' huge! His face seemed scary with his scowl, crimson eyes, and multiple piercings, but besides all that he actually seemed rather attractive. I found myself blushing as he lent down to my level and peered at my face. What is with people and looking so close at my face!? After a moment or two he let out a snort and stood straight again. What the Hell?

"I've seen prettier." At that comment he received several scolding words from the girls around the table but it didn't seem to faze him at all. "Man and I thought Levy was a shrimp, but you're even tinier than she is!" He let out a deep chuckle at his own joke. I gritted my teeth slightly and clenched my fist.

"Gajeel that is unwise." Erza warned him in a cautious tone.

"Eh whatever, I ain't afraid of no half pint, well I guess you'd qualify as a quarter pint wouldn't ya?" Again he chuckled and again I gritted my teeth harder. "Well little small fry my name's Gajeel Redfox, I'd shake your hand but I'm worried I'd break ya!" Full on laughter this time. "What'sa matter dollface, cat got your to-" Dollface was the last straw. Before he could say another idiotic word my fist had connected with his solar-plexus so fast no one had even seen me move until Gajeel was on the other side of the guild crashing into the wall. Erza sighed heavily.

"I warned him."

"Holy shit." Gray was sweat dropping along with everyone else who witnessed what happened. "I didn't even see you move to punch him! Was that magic?"

"Nope."

"So then that was just your raw strength?!" Lucy squeaked. I turned and smiled at her.

"Yup."

Gajeel POV

Holy shit. Holy fuckin' shit. I can't fuckin' breathe! How did she? I didn't even see her twitch! I gasped for air while laying on my back trying to stop the pain in my chest and lungs. The sound of metal toed boots clunked next to my head and I looked up to see Vex leaning down over top of me. A sinister smile painted on her face.

"Having some trouble breathing are we?"

"Fuck," huff "off." Huff.

"That's what you get for picking on someone smaller, and stronger than you. Now hold still." She reached her hand out and placed it where my chest was exposed. An involuntary chill swept through my body as her cold hand made contact with my skin. She whispered something and a teal spell circle appeared on my chest. Suddenly the pain was gone and I could breathe normally again. I sat up quickly grabbing my chest as I sucked in a mouthful of air. "Better?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Much, thanks Dollface."

"Great, now could you let go of my hand?" My face heated as I realized my grabbing my chest I clutched her hand to my chest as well. I let go as if her hand had burned me. She grunted a quick thanks before standing up and striding away back to the noisy group on the other side of the guild. I hadn't meant to be a complete asshole to her. But when I got close to her her scent hit me like a frickin' train. Like the smell of rain in a dense forest with something spicy and wild mixed in, it drove me crazy. So I panicked and tried to bully her. Mistake on my part, a big one. But damn the view of that ass as she walks away almost makes it worth it.

"You look like a pervert."

"Shudup Lily!"

"Should I go tell Vex you were staring at her a-" I clamped my hand over the cats mouth. He snickered before pulling my hand away. I glared at him before looking back at the swishing tail as its owner bent over to lean on the table.

"Grand Magic Games huh? I wonder if I'll have to wait till then to find out what makes Dollface tick." Lily looked at me kind of confused but then he got a creepy smirk on his face. "Not what I meant ya damned cat."

"Sure Gajeel, whatever you say."

"Tch- Damned cat."

~*~*~*~end chapter 1~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

 **I'm really happy with how this one is going and I hope you do too.**

 **Helpful suggestions are welcome!**

 **Also, sorry about the slow updating I'll try to do better!**

 **One Month Later**

It hadn't taken long for Vex to become a part of Fairy Tail once again. She spent most of her free time chatting with either Team Natsu or hanging out with Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus. The rest of the time she was away on missions. She hadn't taken any super high paying or even any S-class missions. Just simple two or three day missions that offered only average pay. When Erza had asked her about it she simply said she was just readjusting to guild life for now.

Today like many others was a loud and chaotic day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were going at it once again and before anyone could stop them, the two had flung themselves across the guild smashing into the table Gajeel had been sitting at. The force from the impact had caused Gajeel to go flying in the direction of the request board. Where a certain wolf-slayer just so happened to be standing.

Gajeel knocked into Vex causing them to both hit the ground with a thump. "Umph! Jeez Gajeel, what the Hell?" Vex rubbed her head as she tried to sit up, only to discover she couldn't. Gajeel lifted himself onto all fours. "Aw quit your whining you loba it wasn't my-" He stopped mid sentence as he realized the position the two of them were in. Vex was sprawled out beneath him, his legs on either side of her thighs and his hands on either side of her head. Their faces were dangerously close to one another.

"What did you just call me metal head?" Her turquoise eyes glinted a challenge at Gajeel, causing the slayer to swallow thickly before regaining his composure.

"Loba, its a name I heard a long time ago, it suits you. Or would you prefer I call you dollface or little pup?" Gajeel chuckled as Vex scowled harder at him.

"What the Hell does Loba mean? And could you get your tin ass off of me?"

"I ain't tellin'" Gajeel stood up and offered Vex a hand, which she ignored, naturally. She huffed at him as she stood, rolling her eyes as her attention went back to the fliers of potential missions. Gajeel watched as her gaze locked on a higher paying, higher class mission. She reached out and took it down to study it more closely. Gajeel looked over her shoulder to study the flier himself. Upon reading the description his nostrils flared and he snatched it from the small woman's hands.

"Hey! What are you doing? I was going to take that one!" Vex whipped around to stare up at him questioningly.

"Like Hell you're taking this mission alone."

"Why not? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I am a higher class mage than you after all!"

"Doesn't fuckin' matter. It's a mission to capture a serial rapist at a remote village populated mostly by older men! It even says that the mission is high risk for all female mages."

"Like I didn't see that already! I can handle myself just fine on a case like this!"

"Too bad, I ain't givin' it back pup so just give it up already."

"You stubborn iron-assed bastard!" Vex screeched at Gajeel before making a lunge for the flier. Gajeel held it up high so she couldn't reach it, angering the growling wolf girl further. Gajeel fought a smirk as he regarded the furious girl in front of him. Her nose scrunched up baring her teeth as a growl rumbled in her chest. She was kind of cute like this he thought. Gajeel's mild amusement was doused though, by the sound of an annoyed Master Markarov.

"What is the problem here you two?" Vex whipped around to face the Master, angrily explaining how Gajeel was preventing her from taking a mission. The Master regarded the two of them before taking the flier from Gajeel to study it. "Ah I understand. Well this situation is quite an easy fix." The dragon and wolf slayers looked at him questioningly. "You two will just have to go on this mission together."

"WHAT!?" The two yelled simultaneously in outrage.

"But Master I can't work with this thick headed bastard!"

"And how could I ever put up with this crazy ass pup?!"

"Silence you two brats!" The Master boomed startling the two slayers. "You two are going on this mission together alone! And you aren't to come back unless it is a complete success. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master!" They both squeaked out at the same time.

"Good, now get going!" At that the two quickly exited the guild agreeing to meet at the station at 9am the next day.

 **Vex's pov**

Where the hell is that metal head? The train leaves in ten minutes! I let out a sigh as I smoothed out the edges to my torn up black shorts. The leather of my corset pulling taught as I bent over. I always liked this outfit on missions. Black ripped up shorts, my steel toed combat boots, teal arm sleeves that flared out at the wrist, and a dark purple corset that showed off my midriff. It was comfortable, nonrestrictive, and it looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I twirled the braid in my hair around my index finger as my foot started tapping impatiently. Five minutes left, if he makes us miss the train I'm going to kill him.

"Somebody seems impatient. Been waiting long Loba?" I whipped around and set a firm glare on the man towering behind me.

"Tch, took you long enough iron face." I looked around his side and frowned. "Where's Lily at?"

"Happy and Carla invited him to go on a mission with Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy. Why, afraid of being alone with me?" Gajeel leered at me, a wide grin on his face. My cheeks involuntarily turned a shade of pink at his suggestive tone.

"As if. I just prefer the cat's company to yours." At my deadpan reaction Gajeel grimaced while crossing his arms. "Come on, we're gonna miss the train." I brushed passed him and strolled onto the train, handing the conductor my ticket to be punched. I didn't have to turn around to know Gajeel had followed behind me. I could feel the heat of his body just behind my back. We found an empty cabin towards the back and had just sat down when the train lurched forward into motion. Gajeel was sat across from me turning a sickly shade of green and hunching over. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He sounded like he was going to hurl.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He took a couple gasps of air before replying this time.

"Dragon-slayers and transportation don't mix. Motion sickness is our only weakness."

"Ah I get it. Are you going to be like this the whole ride?" He nodded before groaning pitifully. "You know this is like an eight hour trip right?" At this he groaned even louder and made a wreching sound.

"You're making it worse."

"Sorry." I contained a giggle that threatened to escape. It was pretty comical to see such a huge and typically cocky man doubled over like a child with a tummy ache. I thought for a moment while enjoying Gajeel's pitiful state. I came to the conclusion that as entertaining as this might be now, eight hours of it would be a bit much. I sighed before moving to sit next to him. "Hey, can you sit up and look at me?" I heard a muffled "why" in response. "Because I know something that might help you." Gajeel let out a huff and slowly swung upright in his seat. He sluggishly turned to look at me, his usually infuriating smirk replaced with a sallow expression of suffering.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just relax and hold still." I placed my hands on either side of his face and started humming a spell woven lullaby. I gazed into Gajeel's eyes as he slowly started to sway back and forth. I moved him to lay his head in my lap the song making him to lethargic to argue with my actions.

"What are you-"

"Shh. Just lay on your back and keep eye contact with me." He frowned but did as I said. I progressed from humming the lullaby to actually singing it. The spell woven words relieving him of any pain or discomfort and helping him to completely relax. I held his gaze as he stared at me from my lap. My fingers began to draw lazy paths around his eyes and cheekbones as the song drew to a close. When I finished he made no move to get up. Instead he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What was that?"

"It's a lullaby people of my country learn from a young age. It's a spell that relieves pain and discomfort while relaxing the body and mind. Most mothers sing it to their young until they are old enough to learn it themselves. I didn't know if it would work on your motion sickness but it was obviously worth a shot." Gajeel nodded in understanding again making no move to get off my lap. "You should be okay to sit up now." Gajeel looked away for a moment his cheeks lightly reddening.

"My stomachs still a little uneasy, mind if I stay this way for awhile?" Now my cheeks pinked.

"I don't mind I guess. If it gets worse again let me know and I'll sing it again."

"Thanks." We stayed like that for awhile, in a comfortable silence as the train rolled on. It was Gajeel who broke it.

"What's that song called?"

"In your language it's called _Echo of Sleep_ or _Sleep's Echo_."

"Huh, that fits." Gajeel turned his head and looked up at me. "You said before that people from your country learn it, so I'm guessing you're not from here?"

"Nope. I'm from a small country/island that is West of Fiore surrounded by open sea."

"Is everyone from your country like you?" He gestured to my twitching ears.

"In a way I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hesitated in answering him. I haven't talked about my country with an outsider in a very long time. As I looked in Gajeel's eyes I saw pure curiosity glinting back at me. No harm in it I guess.

"My country is very unique. The island itself is magic. We don't have changing seasons like most countries, but we also have all four."

"How is that possible?"

"My country is literally divided into four sections. My race is known as the Animagas. Int the winter region it is always cold and snow covered. The Animagas there are all species that do well in the cold. Such as there are people with polar bear ears and claws, or snow owl wings, or who are part elk. The same applies to the other regions. There is a species of Animaga for every species of animal on Earthland." Gajeel's expression was one of amazement as he processed the new information.

"That's insane. So is there any rules on cross breeding or whatever?"

"There used to be. But the previous Emperor thought that it was a stupid law so it was abolished. There are many different hybrids now. There are horse Animaga with wings, sea Animagas who can switch between land and water, and Animagas who can completely adapt to each of the regions. Purebreds are still held to a higher standing, but there they have no special priveledges besides when it becomes mating season. Purebreds typically have higher strength than hybrids do."

"Makes sense I guess. So do the purebreds and hybrids get along?" I hesitated again before answering.

"Typically yes. But the older generations look down upon the hybrids. They call them _mutts_ which is the worst thing you can be called in our language. To you it may mean simply a mixed breed, but to us it means to be a mongrel, dirty, weak. It means to be lower than an actual animal and to be worthless. When a female is called a mutt it gains the meaning of she is only good for a quick fuck before you toss her back in the trash. It's awful, the elder generation is the only one that thinks this way but it still causes problems for the younger generations. They feel that not even the royalty should be mixed breed. Not that the Emperor listened to them, the Empress and their children are all of different species."

"I'll make sure to never call you a mutt then." I looked at Gajeel to see a smile on his face, the first sincere one I'd ever seen him give.

"Thanks."

"So, what breed are you?" I stiffened. Gajeel felt my reaction and looked at me questioningly. I looked in his eyes to search for any reason to distrust him, any at all. But I found none.

"I'm special I guess. I'm a purebred, but a hybrid. I am predominantly a rare species of wolf known as Phantasm Licon, or _Ghost Wolf._ It's what gives me my black ears and white tipped tail. But I am also a cat, a fish, and a bird hybrid. I can adapt to any environment or situation by changing which species is dominant. It's a technique of magic only I and one other person can use. But because of this I have been referred to as the definition of a mutt." I waited to hear a sound of disgust or dismissal. Knowing Gajeel he undoubtedly thought I was a purebred and was disappointed to find out otherwise. But instead of what I expected, I heard the sound of a chuckle. I met his gaze only to have my heart leap to my throat. He was smiling at me. The expression was so relaxed and he looked so handsome in that moment that it completely took me off guard.

" _Gihii_! Man you are quite the little power house aren't ya? Wolf-slayer magic, healing magic, transformation magic, extreme strength, speed, and agility, not to mention a level of magic power that should be unattainable for someone your size. Do you even have a weakness?"

"Not like I'd tell you even if I did."

"Gaha! And you're a little spitfire to boot. You, Vex Knight, are just full of surprises." My face heated up as he smiled up at me. What the hell is this pounding in my chest!? I turned away from him and looked out the window as the scenery passed us by in a blur. "Hey." I made myself look back at him. "My stomach is starting to act up again, would you mind doing that thing where you ran your fingers around my face for a bit?" I smiled back at him.

"Sure." I traced my fingertips around his eyes and cheekbones and began humming again. Before long we had both dosed off, Gajeel's head still in my lap.

 **Gajeel's pov**

I watched Vex's sleeping face from my position on her lap. Her right hand lay on my chest while her left lay at the top of my head keeping my bangs pushed back. Yup this girl was full of surprises. That look of fear, of uncertainty that had flashed across her face while talking about her country and herself had seemed so out of place on her usually confident smirking face. She obviously didn't discuss these things with just anyone, so why had she opened up to me? The brat could have just spat a mind your own business at me and that would have been it, but she didn't. Does she trust me? Nah, too soon for that. But maybe she wants to.

I have to admit her blushing looked quite nice for a change. Her turquoise eyes glimmering as her cheeks turned pink was one of the most gorgeous things I- Wait, what? Where did gorgeous come from? I mean yeah the chicks kinda pretty, I'm not blind. I mean especially with those wolf-like eyes of hers that seem to glint with mischief. And that cute way her nose scrunches up as she gets angry or smells something weird. And I'd be completely moronic if I didn't notice how perfect those curves were on her, or how those plump lips of hers seemed to beg to be kissed. Wait no, no kissing. Yes, Vex was beautiful. Beautiful enough that several of the men back at Fairy Tail had had a long discussion about fantasies of theirs Vex had starred in. Not that I'd joined in on the conversation. I prefer to keep my fantasies private. Not to say that I have fantasized about Vex, but well. What red blooded male wouldn't think about how those big bright eyes would look staring up at me while those plump pink lips wrapped themselves around my hard throbbing- Woah, woah, woah that's enough of that I think. Vex is my partner on this mission, that's all. I ain't going to stick my nose where it most definitely doesn't belong and would most likely get bit off.

As I struggled to get my idiotic mind out of the gutter I was caught off guard as the train lurched to a stop. Sending Vex and I both sprawling onto the cabin floor. I groaned at the same time as Vex as we both felt the impact of out bodies to the hard wooden floor. I sat up a bit and froze at what I saw right in front of me laying on my chest.

"Mmmeh." Vex mumbled as she she lifted her face from my chest to prop herself up slightly. "What the hell, haven't they ever heard of slowing down before stopping?" She used the hand not propping her up to rub the sleep from her eyes. However the current position allowed me to have a pretty decent view down her top, and while normally I would take advantage of it, I didn't feel like getting mauled at the moment. I averted my eyes to her face as she let out a small yawn and continued rubbing the sleep from her eyes. God that was cute. "Cute" suddenly changed less innocent though, as she sat up straddling my hips while she stretched her arms both up. The action pushed her chest out and caused more of her stomach to be exposed, the little whimper she let out as her back stretched really didn't help anything either. Am I being punished for something!?

Finally by some holy intervention Vex seemed to realize our position. She looked down, met eyes with me, then jumped up as if she had caught fire. Her face certainly had.

"Sorry about that, I was still half asleep."

"No big deal. Mind giving me a hand?" It was quite comical as she took my one hand in her two and braced herself to drag my ass off the floor. What was less comical was how freakin' easy it was for her to actually lift me up. She flung me onto my feet like I was a measly sack of potatoes! The force caught me off guard and I stumbled as I was brought to my feet, bumping into her as I tried to regain my balance. I looked down at her to find her slightly pink face looking directly up at me. Feeling her body so close to mine made my cheeks heat up subconsciously. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No big deal." She took a step back before moving to grab her bag. "Looks like we've finally arrived. The owner of the hot springs is expecting us in less than twenty minutes so we'd better hurry." I nodded before grabbing my bag and following Vex out of the cabin.

"This town sure doesn't seem like the kind of place to have issues with rapists." I mumbled as we walked out of the train station into the lively small town. The streets were full of giggling children and smiling older men and women.

"Small things can hide big secrets. Small towns included."

"Geheh, so what's your secret Dollface?" I narrowly dodged her fist as it zipped past where my gut had been a second before.

"Don't call me that Metalhead. And my secrets are mine to know jackass." She shot a glare my way before continuing on ahead. I chuckled as I strolled up beside her.

"What's the name of this town anyway?"

"Anzen, kind of ironic right? The name literally means _Safety_."

"Yeah, ironic."

 **Vex's Pov**

It wasn't long before we reached the hot springs located on the far side of the small isolated town. Something had felt off about the atmosphere here. People were smiling but there was tension in the air. The recent incidents had definitely taken a toll on the small village. I looked at the large inn in front of us, a cloud of steam rising from just behind it. Gajeel was close beside me, his warmth a slight comfort in the chilled new environment. The village was located near the top of a mountain, the higher elevation causing the temperature to drop. As I inspected the surrounding closer the doors to the inn slid open with a slight bang.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail!?" A thin middle aged woman wearing an elaborate kimono came rushing out of the inn in an excited frenzy.

"Yes 'mam. I'm Vex Knight and this is Gajeel Redfox, We're here to help." The woman ran up to us and as she stopped in front of us she seemed to stutter to a stop and looked down at me.

"I can't possibly allow for such a petite young lady to help us with this matter! It's far to dangerous!" At that I heard Gajeel chuckle from beside me and felt as a tick mark appeared on my forehead.

"Thank you for your concern madam but I can handle myself just fine. Now if you would please explain about the situation further we can solve this issue quickly." She seemed hesitant to accept my words but quickly made up her mind.

"Yes, I see. Come inside then and I'll explain everything." She quickly turned on her heels and rushed back into the inn. Gajeel and I followed closely behind.

We were all sitting in a small traditionally styled room, hot tea steaming in front of us. Gajeel and I sat awkwardly beside each other as the woman situated herself in front of us. Her gray streaked hair falling from its perch atop her head in small messy tendrils. As she finally seated herself she let out a sigh before speaking.

"Where to begin. My name is Yoko by the way, I own this inn. About six months ago we began having reports from young female guests of assaults. At first they were incidents such as the girls waking up and feeling as though someone had touched them or feelings of being watched in the changing areas. But they soon escalated dramatically. About a month after the first report came the first reported rape. The girl was a tourist, no older than twenty and not much larger than you Miss Vex. She reported that a man in a mask came into her room at night and used some sort of magic that prevented her from being able to move before sexually assaulting her. He left right after performing the act and it wasn't until several hours later that the magic wore off. Since then around every two weeks a similar incident has been reported. The local authorities have tried to track the rapist down but it's like he vanishes every time. And now its been almost exactly two weeks since the last attack and I am once again concerned over the safety of my guest!" Yoko was in tears by the end of the explanation and I found myself gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

"Don't you worry Yoko." The sobbing woman looked up at me and I could feel Gajeel's eyes turn to me as well. "We are going to catch this sick bastard once and for all and when I'm done with him he'll rue the day he ever decided to touch a woman with his sick dirty hands."

"What are you planning Vex?" Gajeel's tone was serious and un-sarcastic. I looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm gonna be bait."

 **End Chapter 2**


End file.
